You're Scary
by PurpleMumei
Summary: OneShot.AU.Slight OOC. Mikan and Natsume started dating two years ago. Things are going well until something happened to them. Would it make their relationship stronger or will it bring things to worst? That’s all I could give for now. R&R.


**

* * *

You're Scary! **

By PurpleMumei

_**

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply.** I don't own the characters of Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. I'm merely borrowing his characters. But I could assure you that the plot is entirely mine. This is inspired by my friend that I only see every mid-December. Oooooohhh, I miss him a LOT! _**

* * *

Notes** _You could spot serious OOCness in this humble fic. Mikan and Natsume are twenty-four year olds here. They could do anything responsible adults do, mind you. Anyway, let's start with the fic._ **

* * *

Summary**_ Mikan and Natsume started dating two years ago. Things are going well until something happened to them. Would it make their relationship stronger or will it bring things to worst? That's all I could give for now._

* * *

"Gah! I'm so late!" A woman with long chocolate brown hair panicked as she put on her sapphire blue jimmy choos. 

"Hey, what are you still doing here, Mikan?" her bestfriend asked as Mikan munched on her breakfast. Imai Hotaru, a twenty-four year old woman with shoulder length raven hair and violet eyes, is the bestfriend of our carefree Sakura Mikan. She eyed her bestfriend, "I thought you have a date with Natsume—" she glances at the wall clock for a split second, "—thirty minutes ago? I'm guessing that you overslept again. Poor Hyuuga."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I overslept!" Mikan finished her apple juice, "See you, Hotaru-chan! I might not go home early."

"That or you might not go home." Hotaru stated, "Nonetheless, take care. And puh-leese go home sober. The horror."

"Hehe…it's different from last time, I promise." Mikan sweatdropped at Hotaru's facade, "Gotta go!" then she dashed to the door.

"She forgot her purse." Hotaru said to no one as she looked at the door expectantly.

It burst open to reveal a panting Mikan.

"Uhm, I forgot my purse." Mikan said sheepishly and grabbed her purse before zooming off.

"Still an idiot." Hotaru commented and got up to refill her coffee.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" a man with a bouquet of red and white roses in hand said anxiously. He's been waiting for his girlfriend. They decided to have a date in a fancy restaurant. He's been there for almost half an hour. He tapped the table restlessly, thinking that it could ease his apprehension. 

After thirty long minutes…

Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap. Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.

"She's already an hour late." He muttered apprehensively, "One more minute and I'll call for the police." (A/N: Isn't he over reacting too much?)

Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap. Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Tip.Tap.Rip.Rap.Rip.Rap.Rip.Rap.Rip.Rap.Rip.

"That's it. I'll call the polic—"

"Who are you going to call, Natsume-kun?" A feminine voice asked behind him.

He quickly turned around to hug Mikan. Even from afar, he could recognize Mikan's melodic voice. He embraced her firmly as if she'll escape at any moment. The bouquet of flowers lay forgotten on the table.

"Hey, Natsume, I couldn't breathe, you know." Mikan managed to say. Natsume pulled away a little to look in her caramel brown orbs with his ruby ones.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly, his eyes glaring. It's a good thing the restaurant they are in have private rooms for special events. He rented an elegant room for their fancy date.

"Hehe…I…uh…" Mikan stammered nervously. She doesn't like it when Natsume's like this. She racked up her brain for a good reason for Natsume. "I…um…I tripped along the way and a dog chased me around?"

"I'm not buying that stupid excuse." Natsume said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-kun." Mikan played with her fingers, "I didn't mean to but I overslept."

"Why didn't you call me then? I've been worried sick about you!" Natsume yelled, making Mikan whimper. You could almost see unshed tears from his eyes. Mikan felt that he's quivering.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to set the alarm clock last night." Mikan apologized, hugging him.

"You almost killed me from worrying over you!" Natsume said and he let his unshed tears drop silently while returning Mikan's hug.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll wake up earlier next time." Mikan comforted Natsume more when she felt his tears wetting her head a tad bit, "Don't cry, I didn't intended to make you worry."

"You know, I almost called the police." Natsume said and savored Mikan's scent.

Mikan giggled, "For what? I could handle myself fine." She wiped Natsume's tears away by kissing it.

"That's what I'm worrying about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan interrogated.

"Nothing." He pulled away and smiled at her before picking the bouquet, "Here, these are for you."

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful!" Mikan sniffed it, "Smells good, too!"

"Only the best for my Mikan." Natsume smiled charmingly, "Let's sit down." He said and helped her with her chair. She mouthed a 'thank you'.

"So, Natsume-kun, why fancy now? You know I don't like this kind of things much." Mikan smiled.

"So, you don't like here?" Natsume frowned.

"No, of course not, I like it here because I'm with you." Mikan said truthfully.

"That's good." He grinned.

"Why?" Mikan asked at the same time as the waiter arrived with a platter of delicious looking food.

"Just eat." Natsume said, "The food's nice here."

"If you said so," Mikan took a spoonful carefully so she won't ruin her sky blue chiffon dress, "Sugoi!(1)"

Natsume just smiled contentedly, seeing how his girlfriend eats happily. He frowned when he remembered what happened earlier. It almost broke his heart to think that something bad happened to his beloved Mikan.

Mikan looked up to him when she sensed his gaze, "What is it, Natsume-kun? Is there something on my face?"

"It's nothing. I just want to look into your face." Natsume said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Because you're beautiful."

"Thanks." Mikan blushed. After years of being with Natsume, she still needs to get used to his compliments.

"What do you want to do later?" Natsume inquired.

"I want to go to the carnival." Mikan said chirpily.

"With that attire?"

"Uh…then let's go home first and I'll change my clothes." Mikan grinned, "I heard that the rides there are extreme."

Natsume's face turned into bluish pale. He remembered the last time they went into a carnival. He shook his thoughts away, 'Bad memory.'

"We'll ride the zooming train of doom first, ne, Natsume-kun?" Mikan squealed like a child.

* * *

**TERMINOLOGY:**

**Sugoi!**-- Wow!

**

* * *

****A/N:** Hehe…first one-shot! Hope you liked it. I'll be more thankful if you drop some nice review. -U Uhm…flames are welcome as long as it tackles my errors in my fic. Hehe…It's been a long time. It's because of my busy schedule in school. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! 

* * *


End file.
